


Rizzles New Year

by FaBbEr0oZ



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaBbEr0oZ/pseuds/FaBbEr0oZ
Summary: Just a New Years story
Relationships: Maura Isles & Jane Rizzoli, Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli
Comments: 11
Kudos: 5





	Rizzles New Year

**Author's Note:**

> OLD FROM FFN. JUST MOVING ONTO HERE AS WELL.  
> Rizzles New Year
> 
> This is for the girls on Twitter who have been so nice to me. i am sorry about my crappy typing skills but at least you're getting a dedication right? This isnt even really a fic, i don't know how to write Maura and Jane.
> 
> I don't own Rizzoli & Isles. If i did they'd be having constant sex everywhere... with handcuffs... anyways!
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEARS LADIES... and Genlewomen (EDIT: gentlepeople!!)
> 
> Edit: i am no longer in the fandom, sadly. Please do not send flames

Maura and Jane spend New Years together, the ball drops and Angela pushes Jane forward and the girls kiss. Angela doesnt get grandbabies but she has grandpets. the end.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ilex Aquifolium](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091274) by [bandwidthlimit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandwidthlimit/pseuds/bandwidthlimit)




End file.
